Tears of a Hero
by brittinee
Summary: moria and rose are stuck in the black sands at the sultans palace. then moria gets captured and its a life and death situation. will rose and raphael arrive in time to save her? or will she die in the palace as she would have four years before?


Tears of a Hero (With Brittinee as Moria amd Melissa as Rose)  
Authors: Bri Radcliffe and Melissa Jones

"Mozenrath, buddy, we need to talk." Iago said as he flew up to Mozenrath's shoulder. Moria and Rose peaked out from behind the pillar. "As long as Iago keeps him busy, Carpet should be able to get everyone out of the Black Sand." Rose whispered to Moria. She nodded and looked back at the Black Sand, hoping Alex was allright. 'Hang on, Alex, help is on the way.' She thought. Mozenraths' voice cut through her thoughts. "Oh, get out of my way, you stupid bird." He groaned as he pushed Iago off his shoulder. Mozenrath started towards the pillar in which they were hiding behind.

"Crud...Moria, cover me." Rose whispered as she jumped out from behind the pillar. "Wait!" Moria hissed. Rose didnt listen and walked straight up to Mozenrath. "Well, well, if it isnt the little harem girl who tried to stop me from hurting her little friend." He cackled. Moria came around the side of the pillar. "You mean me?" She asked, hatred heavy in her voice. "Well, well, well if it isnt the little slave girl that got away." Mozenrath said. At the metion of her past, Moria could not stp the shudder that followed.  
"Yes it's me. I came back, big deal. I propose a trade, let Rose leave and I will stay in her place. I will make no escape attempts, I give you my word of honor." Horror ellapsed Roses face. "That sonuds intesting...but, I want someone younger. You where fun while you lasted but, she is full of energy." Mozenrath chuckled as he pulled Rose close to his body. A small growl came from somewhere deep within Moria. "No! I will not let this happen!" Moria screamed.

She ran over and grabbed hold of Roses' arm, pushing Mozenrath so that he fell. "Run!" At first Rose hestitated. "I said go!" Rose looked at her sister one more time, and then ran. Moria was left cowering infront of Mozenrath. And of course Rose was nowheree to be seen. Mozenrath was glaring at her, furious. "Moria, you little whore! How dare you send her away without my consent! You just wanted her gone so you could have me to yourself! Didnt you?!" He growled at her with a staggering anger. But by now Moria's own anger had come to the surface. Acting sweet and kind she walked up to Mozenrath. Onse she was near his face she gave him a dazzling smile and then hit him. His head snapped to the side. "How dare you speak to me that way?!" Moria shreiked, the weight of her anger made him shrink back. "I was doing an honorable thing and saving my sister from your greed. Had you taken the original offer this would never have happened. You are a discusting man!  
You use women for pleasure, like a pig. You could not find a woman that you would love. You can only think of having a mistress. Nothing else." Moria leveled every word with a thick layer of disgust and hatred. "You little bitch! How dare you talk to me that way?!" Mozenrath yelled. Has she not been so furious, Moria might have been scared of his fury. Mozenrath struck her then, hard, and she hit the floor.

Mozenrath yelled for his a gaurd, a bigger, burly man came into the room. "Yes, my lord?" "Take her to my bedchamber and lock her up. I shall deal with her later." "Yes, my lord. It shall be done." He lifted Moria up easily as she struggled. "Let me go!"  
~With Rose~ "Got..to..keep..running." Rose panted as she ran through the palace halls, trying not to trip. 'I've got to take this chance to get away from Mozenrath.' Rose thought. While she was trying to catch her breath, Rose didnt notice that the 'wall' she was leaning on was actually Mozenrath. He had made himself blend into the wall, waiting for her. 'This is the perfect time to strike.' Mozenrath thought as he prepared to pounce. Rose was still trying to catch her breath, completely unaware...."Finally, you will be mine." She immediately started to thrash. "Let me go, let me go or I swear I'll scream!" Mozenrath just laughed and placed his mouth on her neck. Beginning to make his mark. Rose struggled for a moment and then screamed as loud as she could. Screamed as if her life was at stake. Three rooms down, Moria could hear her screams of panic and pain. She had been losely tied to a post on Mozenraths bed. With an extra burst of strength, Moria easily broke the bounds that held her in place. She ran out of the room towards her sisters screams, there was a thin fencing sword laying on the floor in the hall. As she was running she bent down and graabed the sword. Running straight ahead, she stabbed him in the side. Mozenrath groaned in pain and fell to the floor. Once Rose was free, Moria grabbed her sisterand teleported to a small oasis in the middle of the dessert. She teleported back to the palace and stood infront of Mozenrath as he tried to stand.

Slowly, Mozenrath rose, a deep hatred clear in his eyes. Moria sttod infront of him, gripping the sword behind her back for comfort. "You evil little witch! Where did you take her? I demand to know at once." "I refuse to tell you. She is somewhere you shall never find her!" Moria yelled with great furousity. "Fine, then I will kill you!" He bit down hard and her neck and began to drink. Circling an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. At first Moria let him remembering how nice it felt, but then she fought back slamming them into the wall behind. "Fine, I may have taken much of your blood before but it is not blood the I desire from you. I will use you as my personal mistress. Now no other can have you." Mozenrath raged.  
"Ha! But this is where you are is another who loves me and will find me. That I know!" Moria said. Mozenrath threw back his head and laughed. "That fool Tulio will never find you." "And what makes you so sure of that?" "He is lost forever in the Black Sand and by nightfall he will be dead." Mozenrath cackled. "I dont think so." Moria said. Determination in her voice and in her stance. 'Hurry Carpet. I need him. He is my only hope." Moria thought in desperation.

~With Rose~ 'Why did she send me here?' Rose thought as she wondered around the small oasis. She had decided it best to look around and find what all was there. 'Im so confused.....Why would Mozenrath want my sister if he doesnt even know her?' Rose thought as she stared into the water. She then remember the comments exchanged between tham. They had known each other at one point in life. But then she realized how. For Mozenrath had called her a slave.  
'That explains why she was gone for four years.' Rose thought. All of the sudden a deep voice fron behind her asked, "What are you doing here?" She turned around and saw what she thought was one of Mozenrath's gaurds. "Please, dont make me go back to the palace." Rose whispered in fright."Why would I want to take you back to him?" "You work for him, dont you?" "I used to, until he started indangering innocent peoples lives." Rose looked at him for a long while before asking, "Who are you?" The soldier gave her a dazzling smile and said, "My name is Raphael. When I worked for Mozenrath there was a slave that I fell in love with. Her name was Moria. But when Mozenrath found out he beat her and used her. For her blood, nothing else. But then he started taking too much at a time. One time I walked in right after he had allmost completely drained her.

She was dizzy and unconsious. It made me very angry. I begged him to just let her go many times, but her refused. Within a week i had asked her if she wanted to leave and she had tols me yes. I set her free and left too. I wandered the dessert many days and many nights. Eating when I could find something. I kept hoping she got far enough away that he wouldnt find her. Eventually I found this place and have been here almost four years now. I have allways loved her." Raphael said in a sarrow filled voice. Rose was shocked, she had known Moria had gone to serve the sultan, but didnt know it was Mozenrath. "Now you know who I am and what I have been through. So...Who exactly are you?" "My name is Rose and Moria is my sister." She glanced over his shoulder and suddenly hissed as Xerxes slithered out of the bushes.  
Raphael drew his sword, placing himself infront of her in a protective manner. "What do you want, scum?" "The woman must return." He hissed. "No! I will not return with you, worm." "You are right. Because I will kill it!" Raphael growled. "Wait, dont you see if you kill it Mozenrath will know that he found me." Rose said. "But if it returns without you Mozenrath will still know!"


End file.
